Ron and Hermione: The Kiss
by Dimple Bracegirdle
Summary: The title just explains it all, but there may be a slight twist at the end.
1. Part 1- The Library

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters and the setting. I do, however, own the plot.**

Ron and Hermione: The Kiss…Part 1- The Library

Ron quietly tip toed into the library while Madame Pince had her back turned to the entrance. The only reason he was being so sneaking in entering the library was because the last time he had been in there he had gotten in huge trouble for briefly snogging Hermione behind the shelf of books on poisonous potions and their antidotes.

Once he was in the clear, Madame Pince having been lengthily explaining to Neville Longbottom where the herbology books were located, he carefully crept around the many tall book shelves in search of Hermione, who he knew was somewhere either studying for some test or reading random books for pleasure. "Hermione?" he called out quietly, hoping that Madame Pince wouldn't be able to hear him from all the way at the front of the library.

While Ron was quietly calling out and searching around the entire library Hermione was contentedly sitting amongst a pile of books in the section of defensive, and offensive, magic. She was just beginning to pour over a book, shutting out the world around her for the most part, when Ron rounded the corner and very nearly ran into her. Luckily, Hermione had looked up in time to put her arm out, book still in hand, in order to stop him before he could crash into her. "Watch where you're going, please, Ronald!"

"Huh? Oh…Sorry, Hermione. Didn't see you there," Ron explained, only slightly out of breath from having to run after finally being spotted by Madame Pince only moments before while he was searching the herbology section of the library.

"Seriously, Ron. What are you even doing here?" Hermione looked up at Ron, slightly confused and slightly annoyed, but also slightly happy at the sight of him breaking the rules for her. "You know you're not even supposed to be here, right?"

"I know, but after having to watching Harry and Ginny snog for so long in the common room I couldn't take it any longer and I had to come see you." Ron bent down in front of Hermione before briefly kissing her on the lips.

"Not here, Ronald. Not after what happened last time." Hermione gently pushed Ron away, knowing full well that if they were caught by Madame Pince that they would both be in huge trouble. As soon as she did so, though, she heard Madame Pince begin to approach from around the corner, Neville following behind as fast as he could. "Meet me in the room of requirements in twenty minutes."

Ron nodded once, as he stood up, before making a hasty exit from the library, leaving Hermione to gain a slight blush on her cheeks as she returned to her stack of books with a huge smile on her face.

**A/N: Randomly thought of this while walking to dinner tonight. Felt like writing some form of fanfiction since I haven't in a long while. I'll write and post part 2 in a few . :D  
**


	2. Part 2- The Room of Requirement

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters and the setting.**

Ron and Hermione: The Kiss…Part 2- The Room of Requirement

Hermione slowly began to pace a small area of the room of requirement in wait for Ron. She had gotten there first, but only due to her wonderful knowledge of the castle and the movement of the stair cases.

Minutes of her pacing passed before she was abruptly startled by the sound of the door opening. She turned her head to the right, ever so slightly, and came face-to-face with Ron. Upon seeing him a wide smile lit up her face, showing how truly happy she was to see him, even if he was a few minutes later than she expected.

"Sorry I'm late. The stair cases kept moving on me," Ron explained as he stepped closer to Hermione. He smiled back at her upon seeing how happy she was to have him there with her.

Hermione didn't answer Ron like she normally would have. Instead she took a step forward and kissed him square on the lips. She continued to kiss him for a few more seconds after initial contact before pulling away and taking half a step back.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as a deep crimson blush made it's way on to his face.

Hermione blushed too, keeping her head slightly down as the blush began to deepen in color and spread farther across her face.

Ron took a step closer to Hermione, knowing that it took a lot of courage for her to kiss him like that, and leaving almost no space between their bodies. He then gently placed two fingers under her chin and brought her head up a little more before kissing her this time around, even though neither of their blushes had yet faded from their faces.

Hermione kissed Ron back, deepening the kiss a little as she did so.

The two continued on snogging this way for a few minutes before being abruptly interrupted by Harry and Ginny stumbling into the room, the two of them snogging as well. As soon as Ron and Hermione noticed that they weren't alone they immediately stopped snogging and stared at Harry and Ginny for around a minute or so, watching the two continue to snog as they headed towards the back of the room.

"I guess we'll just have to continue somewhere else. Any suggestions on where we could go?" Ron looked over at Hermione, no longer willing to watch his best friend snog his little sister.

"How about the chamber of secrets? I'm almost positive that they're completely empty." Hermione also turned her gaze away from the couple, feeling a little strange after watching them for so long.

"Sounds good." Ron mumbled as he lightly and gently took hold of Hermione's hand in his, a small smile gracing his face as he did so.

The two quietly exited the room, careful not to disturb the still snogging couple as they made their way out. Once outside of the room they quickly began to make their way down to the girls' bathroom and the entrance to the chamber of secrets.

**A/N: Here's part 2. I'll have part 3 up either next weekend or the following week, just depends on when I can get to it. Enjoy. :D**


	3. Part 3- The Chamber of Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters and the setting. **

Ron and Hermione: The Kiss…Part 3- The Chamber of Secrets

As soon as they entered the chamber of secrets both Ron and Hermione gave a sigh of relief knowing that they had _finally _found somewhere quiet and devoid of people, where they could snog all they wanted without being interrupted by other snogging couples or angry librarians.

Ron waited a few seconds before gently wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her a few inches closer to his body, and softly beginning to kiss her. After what seemed like a life time, but was really only a few minutes, of standing still, and snogging, he began to slowly back away from the entrance, pulling Hermione along with him and deepening the kiss with each step back until they reached the middle of the chamber.

Once they reached the middle they stopped walking, pulling apart from each other soon after, and looked around at their current surroundings, taking a brief break from snogging so that they could catch their breath.

"It hasn't changed a bit, has it, Hermione?" Ron turned his gaze from their surroundings over to Hermione, the girl who he considered to be the most beautiful, most amazing, and most brilliant witch ever.

"It truly hasn't changed very much, Ron." Hermione agreed, turning her gaze back to Ron shortly after answering.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before beginning to snog again, starting out slowly and softly leading into deepening the kiss with each passing minute.

Ron woke suddenly, sitting straight up in bed as soon as his eyes opened. He then gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes before looking around the dormitory and noticing that everyone else was still deeply asleep, and that it was still dark outside.

"Blimey, what a dream. Snogging Hermione and all," Ron quietly mumbled to himself as he slowly, but surely, began to recollect the dream he had been having before waking up. He slightly shook his head, to rid himself of the after images, as a big yawn over came him. He then lay back down in bed and instantly fell back asleep, almost hoping that he would have the same dream as before, or continue where he left off.

**A/N: The very last. Sorry it took me so long, I had other things going on in the past 3 weeks that kept me busy enough that I didn't have the time to write this. Yay surprise endings! Also the idea for this last bit comes from the second part of the last movie where they're both down in the chamber of secrets and they kiss. Hope you enjoyed this wonderful 3 part story. I'll try to write more stories whenever possible, and if you have any ideas for a fanfic I could write feel free to share them. Enjoy! :D**


End file.
